


Hold Me Tightly

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [146]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Het, Human, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced miscarriage, Past Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse is still recovering from her attempt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Tightly

Eclipse was tired. She had been for a long time. There was no need to explain why. She was simply lying on the couch resting. The sun was shining through the window and she was just letting the warm rays press on into her body.  
  
She wondered if she should turn on the television. Maybe there was something on. But sometimes whatever was on made her depressed; sometimes she would even want to go back to bed to sleep some more. Megatron wouldn't like that. Her husband had been trying to get her to do more than just sit in the bedroom most of the day.  
  
She wondered where Megatron was now. He was still in the house, but he had given her space that she needed. She felt bad, but after the first day back... she knew he was hurt, but she just couldn't. She couldn't hold him back when he helped her up out of bed in the morning. She couldn't hold onto his arms when he cleaned her in the shower. She felt so disgusting when she could feel him watching her, knowing he was only there to make sure she didn't make another attempt at her life.  
  
It was still hard to remember that day... And how she had thought it was fine to go through with it. Primus, she was so stupid. Just so stupid-  
  
"Eclipse?"  
  
She blinked before looking up to see Megatron standing next to the couch, a good distance from her with a tray of fruit in his hands.  
  
"Are you feeling well?"  
  
He was so worried about her. After such a stupid mistake she had made. "I'm okay. Just a little tired."  
  
"I see." He hesitated for a moment before he walked forward slowly to place the plate down. "Perhaps you should eat something. It might be why you're tired."  
  
She looked at the plate on the coffee table before her. He was right. She had only had breakfast and it was almost three in the afternoon. She knew she needed to eat in order to stay healthy. And to ease her husband's worries.  
  
But even as she looked at fruit, she couldn't bring herself to move and eat it. He had gotten her favorite ones too. Already cut up green apples, fresh strawberries, and purple grapes. If it were another time, she would have gone right for it.  
  
But she didn't. She just wasn't feeling hungry enough to move from her spot and eat, even though it was what her body probably wanted.  
  
Megatron bit the inside of his bottom lip. Damn it... She had to eat. He was so worried about her health. Though she would eat whenever he made her, she never ate a lot. She had lost so much weight... Primus, nowadays, whenever he would touch her or hold her, she was so thin. Almost like skin and bones...  
  
He reached out a hand and moved it to her, gently moving it to her shoulder and helping her sit up. Was she always this light? He had always been bigger and stronger than her, yes, but she was never this easy to move... But he was slightly relieved that she didn't fight him, allowing him to sit her up.   
  
"Come on. Eat."  
  
He picked up a single grape and brought it to her lips. She slowly opened her mouth and allowed him to gently push it inside. He rubbed her back as she slowly chewed it and swallowed. Once he could feel her swallow, he brought up another grape and made her eat it too.   
  
Megatron kept feeding her grapes before moving on to the cut up apple. He was glad she was taking them down, but with how slowly she was starting to chew them, he prayed hard in his mind that she wouldn't just close herself off again and not eat anymore.  
  
Eclipse was enjoying this. Not so much the having her husband feed her, but just this. Just him being there. Holding her. Feeding her so lovingly. She had been self-conscious about him touching her... but it was because she felt he shouldn't. Not like he didn't deserve it. But more... she didn't want him to touch her. She didn't want to... dirty him. She didn't want her husband to suffer by touching her.  
  
She knew that wasn't a great explanation or even a valid one. Her mind was such a mess, though, that it made sense to her. But now with everything over… she wanted to feel him again.  
  
It was subtle, but slowly she reached up and laid her hand on his arm as it brought up another grape.  
  
Megatron froze, not expecting the hand to touch his arm. He jerked his head up to look at her, but she did nothing but look at where she had rested her hand.   
  
"Eclipse."  
  
She slowly looked up at him. Primus, her eyes... she just looked so... sad. Like a lost little girl. Lonely and sad with no one else to turn to... But when he felt her hand tighten a bit on his arm, he realized she was calling out to him. Asking her to comfort her. To be with her. To help heal her. To not turn her away and leave her.  
  
Slowly, he pushed the grape to her lips again and she opened her mouth to eat it. Once she had slowly chewed and swallowed, he leaned forward to gently rest his forehead against hers. He felt her body stiffen a bit in shock, but she did not pull away.  
  
"Eclipse..." he murmured softly, closing his eyes as he moved to bury his face into her hair. His arms came up to wrap around her, eventually pulling her off the couch and into his lap. She did not resist, but her arms laid limp at her sides, the girl probably unsure of what to do. Primus, she smelled so sweet... But she was just so thin. It worried him, making him hold her even tighter against his chest.  
  
Eclipse felt as if she were about to cry. Why...? Why did he worry so much? Why did he worry about her? She had... failed him. She had lost their child... And then she had tried to leave him by ending her life. A coward's way out, Megatron would say. She couldn't face him. She couldn't look him in the face after what she had done let alone touch him.  
  
But it felt so wonderful. Just being held. It reminded her of before all of this happened. When they were just happy being together. Just happy being with one another.  
  
Slowly, her arm came up for her hand to grasp his arm.  
  
She could feel him stiffen. But before she could even begin to think he was disgusted or revolted by her touch, his hold on her tightened as his face buried deeper into her hair.  
  
This was right. It just felt so right.


End file.
